Distinta
by Lady Arilyn de Rhimine
Summary: No precisamente la más guapa, ni la más fuerte, ni la más cauta, ni la más docil... Simplemente es... Distinta. Fic general, no romántico, conversaciones entre Draco y Luna.


_**Hello.**_

_**Estoy aquí con un fic nuevo, raro, y que nunca pensé que lo escribiría yo..**_

_**Espero que os guste, ¡nos vemos en las notas de autora mas abajo!**_

_--_

Había poca gente fuera del castillo esa noche. El cielo nublado no daba esperanzas de que fuera a mejorar, un trueno lejano disipaba cualquier duda.

Pero había a alguien a quien no le importaba. Una figura enlutada y de cabello rubio trastabillaba por los terrenos del castillo haciendo caso omiso de los avisos del cielo. Miró alrededor, como él esperaba, no había nadie. Dio una patada a unos restos de nieve que quedaban en el suelo e intentó calmarse. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y el viento le tranquilizó.

_Si pudiera desaparecer… Estoy cansado._

Draco le dio un trago excesivamente largo a la botella que llevaba en la mano. Cuando acabó de beber, siguió deambulando sin rumbo concreto. Cuando creía que no podía caminar más sin ir gateando se dejó arrastrar hasta sentarse en las faldas de un árbol. O de lo que él creía que era un árbol. En su estado podría haberse sentado en el pie de HAGRID.

¿Por qué no se estaba el mundo quieto? ¿Por qué no dejaba de moverse el suelo?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y reprimió el picor de los ojos para no derramar una lágrima más.

Entre los movimientos incesante de los árboles a su alrededor y el estado casi etéreo en el que se encontraba le costó distinguir las voces que le llevaba el viento.

-¡Ron corre!

-Hermione no seas pesada

-Vamos chicos que va a llover y se van a dar cuenta que hemos salido.

-Vale, ¡vamos Ron!-Dijo la voz del que parecía ser cara rajada Potter- Ya vendremos a ver a Hagrid en otro momento.

_Lo que me faltaba, que el trío dorado me pille fuera del castillo, por la noche y bebiendo. Tendría que dejar de hacer esto._

Últimamente no dejaba de beber casi cada noche. Incluso Mirtle le había dicho que no era bueno, casi no dormía, casi no comía, y, según el fantasma, su piel ya no era tan bonita y su pelo se estaba apagando.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír amargamente. Su ultimo intento de cumplir con su misión había sido otro estrepitoso fracaso, al pensar en las consecuencias… se limitó a llevarse de nuevo la botella a los labios y beber hasta que le aguantara la respiración.

Por lo que sus despistados sentidos notaron si se quedaba quieto había pocas posibilidades de que se giraran cuando iban tan deprisa hacia el castillo.

Las tres figuras se alejaron y él intentó levantarse.

Una gota de lluvia le cayó en la mejilla mientras se incorporaba. Le encantaba la lluvia, le recordaba que aun estaba vivo.

Eufórico temporalmente por esa inesperada inyección de vida llegó de nuevo hasta el lago, se miró lentamente en reflejo del agua y tocó con cuidado el agua. Estaba helada aun así se paso después la mano por la cara.

La lluvia aun caía pero él no lo notaba. En ese momento no tenia fuerzas para levantarse, ni para moverse, en ese mismo momento estaba a gusto.

De repente un ruido extraño le sorprendió desde atrás, todo lo rápido que le permitía su avanzado estado de embriaguez se dio la vuelta para comprobar que no había nadie ni nada detrás de él.

Aun así Draco estaba seguro de haber oído algo, fue a bajar la pequeña cuesta que bajaba del lago, pero sus piernas entumecidas se aliaron con la nieve y el agua del suelo negándose a reaccionar ante la inminente caída.

Al torcerse tan violentamente el tobillo cayó hacia delante precipitándose sin remedio hacia el agua fría.

El agua invadió sus pulmones y poco a poco dejó de intentar luchar con el peso de su capa y dejó de luchar por ascender hasta la superficie. Antes de perder el sentido por completo le pareció percibir el ruido de un cuerpo cayendo al agua.

-- -- --

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue unos ojos profundamente grises. Unos ojos saltones que le miraban fijamente.

Se levantó de golpe a recordar la caída tonta que casi le cuesta algo mas que sus zapatos nuevos, miró alrededor y no vio mas que a una chica que no paraba de moverse de un árbol a otro, mirando debajo de las hojas caídas, detrás de las ramas…

Se medio incorporó y aunque sabia que era muy tarde, que tenia que volver a su casa, hablar de muchas cosas con esa chica rubia que hacia cosas tan extrañas, se puso como pudo en pie e intentó llamar la atención de la chica. Ella cada vez daba vueltas a mas árboles, y Draco se limitaba a mirarla absolutamente anonadado.

-Pero...-dijo él intentando sacarle qué había pasado, ella seguía como si no oyera nada-¡¿Qué demonios haces Lovegood?!-estalló él

Luna se giró y le miró fijamente

-Buscar

Como si Draco fuera transparente siguió inspeccionando los árboles como si en ello le fuera la vida.

Ahora ya sabia porqué le llamaban _Lunática_ se dijo a si mismo el chico. Era tarde, le dolía la cabeza y sólo quería una cama y dormir.

-Adiós, que te vaya bien con tus árboles.

Y se largó sin mirar atrás.

_Desquiciada_ pensó furioso.

Nunca le había costado tanto llegar hasta el castillo, tenia que tener cuidado para que nadie le oyera entrar. Empezó a tiritar y se percató de que seguía empapado de su estupida caída al lago. Aun le duraba la vergüenza y la frustración y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, buscó la varita para secarse… y la manó se le congelo y sus ojos se llenaron de horror. ¡Su varita!

Presa tanto del pánico como de la impaciencia se dio la vuelta e intentó correr ignorando el dolor del tobillo. Cuando se chocó contra otra persona y ambas cayeron al suelo. Antes de levantarse ya sabia de quien se trataba.

-Pero se puede saber qué demonios estás…-empezó a despotricar el muchacho, se calló al ver lo que Luna le extendía. Su varita.

-Pensé que al darte la vuelta así ibas a por ella y te la iba a dar

Draco se la arrebató de las manos

-¿Qué coño haces tú con mi varita?

-Cuando te saqué del lago volví a buscarla.- dijo como si fuera la cosa mas evidente del mundo y estuviera hablando con un niño

-¿Y por qué no me la diste cuando me desperté?-increpó

-No sabía si la querías.

Draco la miró de hito en hito sopesando la posibilidad de que le estuviera vacilando.

-¿Cómo no la voy a querer?-

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Una persona normal la querría, pero como tú eres tan raro…

¿_¡RARO?! ¿Yo? ¿Y me lo dice alguien que lleva collares de macarrones y berenjenas en las orejas?_

-¿Raro?-fue lo único que atinó a decir

-Como te has tirado al lago…

-¡Yo no me he tirado al lago!-refunfuñó él-Me he caído. Caído. ¿Entiendes?

-Ah, claro.-se calló y le miró fijamente. Cuando el chico se iba a dar la vuelta y pirarse añadió- Como estabas tan triste y después te vi en el lago…

A Draco empezaba a molestarle el tic del ojo. Y los espasmos de las manos.

-¡Olvida los que has visto!, olvida esto, o te arrepentirás.-amenazó él

-¿Me arrepentiré?-preguntó ella con toda su inocencia a flote

-¡¿En tu mundo existen mas personas a parte de ti?! Vives confundida de un sitio a otro.

La mirada penetrante de ella se le clavó.

-Confusa pero **feliz.** ¿Y tú por qué no eres feliz?-volvió a preguntar ella

-Esto es… absurdo-dijo él-Adiós, gracias por sacarme del lago, y espero no volver a verte nunca.

-Yo espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos seas más feliz. –Antes de que él le contestara alguna grosería ella preguntó- Por cierto, ¿has visto mi libro de pociones?

-¿Cuándo? ¿Mientras me estaba ahogando o mientras estaba tan borracho que no podía andar?

-Eso a mi me da igual-dijo ella confundida

-Pe-pero-tartamudeo por el estupor- ¿por qué buscas tu libro de pociones tan tarde y en las afueras del castillo?-preguntó sabiendo que se arrepentiría de hacerlo. Pero le podía la curiosidad.

-Me mandaron una nota me decían que si quería recuperarlo lo buscara por ahí a esta hora. Pero no lo he encontrado.

-Vale-dijo sin poder creerse que existiera una persona así-Me voy.

Al caminar se dio cuenta de que tenía que ir cojeando y apoyándose en las paredes del castillo hasta llegar a la puerta.

Luna iba dos metros detrás de él. Callada. Mirándole. Y Draco se ponía nervioso por momentos.

Llegando ya a los pasillos interiores del castillo Draco cada vez tenia más problemas para andar sin hacer ruido, a la hora de bajar unas escaleras notó una mano en el brazo y otra en el costado.

-Vamos, así te será mas fácil-dijo Luna

Draco iba a decir que no le tocara, que no necesitaba ayuda, que le dejara en paz y volviera a su puto mundo de fantasía y le dejara a él en la puñetera realidad, pero suspiró y se agarró a ella con un breve agradecimiento con la cabeza.

-¿Pero que haces por aquí? ¿Tu sala común no esta por otra parte?-preguntó Draco

-Sí

-¿Cómo que si?, ¿Y por qué vas a las mazmorras?

Ella le miró extrañado

-¿Y si te caes y te pillan?

-¿Y si me caigo y me…? –repitió el sorprendido-¡Bah! Déjalo, no se ni por qué te pregunto nada.

Pasaron las escaleras y un tramo largo hasta que Draco dijo

-Aquí me quedo yo, puedo seguir solo. Adiós Lovegood.

Y se fue sin más. Luna le observó durante unos minutos y dijo:

-Sea lo que sea lo que te hace estar tan triste y malhumorado, deberías considerar si vale la pena.

Draco se quedó estático, miles de palabras e imágenes pasaron por su mente para defender lo que de verdad valía la pena. Pero de su boca solo salió:

-¿Y si no puedo considerarlo? ¿Y si simplemente tengo que hacerlo? ¿Qué tiene que decirme tu mundo de fantasía entonces?

-Que... realmente espero ver una sonrisa de verdad en esa tez tan bonita que tienes.-Dijo mirándolo curiosamente

Sin dobles intenciones. Solo era un deseo desinteresado y expresado tal cual. Sin ambages de ningún tipo.

Draco se la quedó mirando. En este momento también se le ocurrieron muchas cosas que decirle, pero sonrió con amargura y dijo melancólicamente:

-Ojala sigas siempre en tu mundo y no aterrices en la desesperación que es la realidad.

El chico caminaba lentamente hacia su sala común consciente de la mirada de la Luna en su espalda. Era dolorosamente consciente de su presencia.

-**Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes.-** oyó el rubio a lo lejos.

Ignorando adrede el comentario Draco le envió una mirada de hastío.

Ella no se dio por aludida.

-Se lo oí a Dumbledore. Tendrá algo de cierto, digo yo…solo tienes que tener esperanza-se encogió de hombros –Que te mejores. Adiós-dijo con voz cantarina.

Observó como su pelo rubio y largo desaparecía entre sombras. Miró el vacío atentamente y solo una frase salió de sus labios:

-La esperanza solo prolonga el sufrimiento del ser humano-sacudió la cabeza y entró en su sala común.

--

-Pues si, mira, después me dijo que le gustaba mi pintauñas, ¿pero sabes? Me parece que no fue sincera porque…

Los ojos abiertos de par en par y el dolor de cabeza de campeonato le impedían decirle a Pansy lo que le importaba su pintauñas. Se limitaba a mirar fijamente a su desayuno y en concentrarse en no tirar el zumo.

Zabini a su lado le miraba divertido y le daba más coba aun a Pansy.

¿Por qué aguantaba a Pansy al lado todo el día?

Ahora no se acordaba de su apellido, no tenía ganas de recordar absolutamente nada.

Acabó de desayunar y se levantó sin preguntar ni esperar, los demás se levantaron tras él y le siguieron sin decir mucho más.

En la entrada del gran comedor se cruzaron con varios grupos de otras casa, Draco no tenia tiempo que perder en cosas de crios así que ni siquiera se metió con el trío dorado, últimamente ya no tenía tanta gracia…

En ese momento oyó que Pansy se reía acompañada de Zabini, casualmente levantó la cabeza y vio a Luna estornudando. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, pero las risas estridentes se le empezaban a clavar en la cabeza y su dolor empeoraba.

-¿Qué? ¿Os habéis tragado un payaso?

-No, Draco, veras, nos reímos de Lovegood.

-Hasta ahí he llegado yo solito, gracias-dijo sarcásticamente él

Pansy le contó adornando la situación cómo le había quitado el libro de pociones a la loca esa y le había dicho que fuera a buscarlo a los terrenos de Hogwarts por la noche. Ella no contaba con la lluvia, en opinión de Draco, su cabeza no llegaba para tanto, pero al empezar a llover pasó de llevar el libro afuera y Luna, al parecer, había pasado la noche buscándolo.

Draco, por supuesto, no dijo que la rubia estaba constipada por saltar al lago a rescatarle, simplemente levantó las cejas y dijo:

-¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre?

Pansy le miró confundida y cruzó la mirada con Blaise y éste, ofendido, dijo:

-¿tú que harías genio?

-Anda dame el libro que necesito distraerme últimamente.-dijo arrebatándoles el libro.

En ese instante Mcgonagall les ordenó que se quitaran de en medio de la puerta y que fueran cada uno a sus respectivas clases. Ellos asintieron y se fueron.

Pansy a la media hora se había olvidado de cualquier libro de pociones, incluido el suyo propio.

--

-

Ese mismo día cerca de la hora de cenar, un hermoso halcón picoteaba en la ventana de una habitación.

Unas manos abrieron sorprendidas abrieron la ventana.

Luna cogió su libro de pociones de las garras del animal y de su pico una nota en un pergamino antiguo y caro.

_Al final de día, tú sigues en tu mundo y yo en el mío._

_Ojala llegué un día en el que tú no seas un hazmerreír y yo pueda sonreír._

_Los deseos y las esperanzas nunca se cumplen_

_ Draco Malfoy_

--

_**Bueno, puede que sea todo un poco extraño y haya hecho los personajes un poco OOC, pero en cualquier caso se agradecerán los comentarios. **_

_**Me he divertido mucho haciéndolo pero lo dedico especialmente al foro Weird Sisters, y en concreto a, Nott Mordrett, que le he hecho esperar lo suyo a la pobre.**_

_**Bueno pues espero no decepcionarte Nott. No se me da muy bien Luna pero espero que te guste.**_

_**Chao **_

_**Arilyn**_


End file.
